Genius
by zero00359
Summary: *LEMON* Yamamotoxoc It just had to be done...


**A/N: **_**I was pretty much bored and I realized that I was totally and completely in-love with Yamamoto Takeshi from Katekyo Hitman Reborn so... this is pretty much just from the top of my head. Yeah, it's not going to be much but just for some 'satisfaction' *cough* ENJOY!**_

_**Warning!: PWP, Lemon, Mild Sexual Dialogue, Adult themes, Fluff, Romance??**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would lasso in every Goddamn hot bishie in there and force them into my room. [Haha, just kidding. But seriously...]**_

She couldn't take it anymore!

He was standing right there... right there! In all his wonderful, magnificent, awesome, handsome glory...

Gah! Why didn't he just sweep her off her feet and just take here to his room already!? She was tired of waiting, tired of wanting, tired of him...

This past few months has been filled with nothing more but Yamamoto Takeshi; the baseball addict himself.

There has been nothing but stupid cheesy, cliché fantasies (but then also ending into something more) filling her head day in and out, and with the Summer baseball match coming in about another half hour, she wasn't so sure if she could hold up until afterwards.

She had planned it all.

It actually only came to her mind just yesterday but the plan was complete genius! (Though it involved waiting until the game was over so he could be in even higher spirits… Or not)

So today that was what she did, his team was playing as home today and were having some sort of last minute practice on the field before the game, though everyone just seemed to be fooling around with their other friends who have also decided to bag some front row seats before anyone else.

She was one of them, along with Tsuna, Gokudera (He only came because of Tsuna), Lambo, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko, Ryohei, Reborn, and Bianchi (wearing goggles just for the sake of her brother) They chatted away happily while she nibbled on her bottom lip quite nervously, her hands fiddling with the hem of her slightly long tank top.

Her eyes darted to the large clock mounted on the bottom part of the announcer's box, slowly, so slowly, did it tick over to 1:16 AM.

"Just another 15 minutes..." She mumbled aloud though it didn't seem to reach anybody else's ears besides hers.

"Hey, guys!" Oh god his voice, it was so smooth and manly she began to wonder what he would sound groaning her name out loud.

Her face flushed a bright red and she shook her head a little, bad thoughts girl! Bad thoughts!

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna greeted as he ran over, she nearly fainted when he stopped almost exactly in-front of her since she was seated right at the front row and deeply declined when someone asked for a switch.

"Ciaossu," Reborn tipped his hat, Lambo waved childishly as everyone else gave a grin.

"Well, the other team's a little late so we're allowed to spare a couple of minutes." He stated with such a smile that very nearly made her melt.

"Are they good competition, Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked with extreme excitement. (Haha)

He tilted his head to the side a little to think then gave a shrug.

"Actually, they're a new team from the town over so we really have no idea." He said. "But I've heard they won their first game, we're their second."

"Well, you better win this one Baseball geek!" Gokudera exclaimed with a raised fist. "Or else I've just wasted my time watching your sorry little but get kicked!"

"Now, now Hayato." Bianchi tried to calm him, though Yamamoto only laughed that heavenly laugh of his at his obvious insult.

"Of course we'll win, Gokudera." He grinned confidently, her heart fluttering at the same time.

"Hey, Takeshi! Hurry up they're here!" One of his fellow team mates called out.

"Be right there!" he called back with a wave of his gloved hand before he turned back to us. "Well, I'll see you guys after then."

With a smile he turned back to run off but she couldn't hold it in, simply reaching out to quickly snatch the sleeve of his baseball shirt while saying a quiet 'Yamamoto', she blushed a full red when he turned back to meet her eyes.

"Ah... Good luck." Came the quiet voice a small forced smile appearing on her face. "I wish you the best."

It was a little silent for the next moment thus making the situation more than embarrassing for her but then found herself saved by a forever loud Lambo who bounced up from his seat with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, win, win Yamamoto!" A slight grin was drawn from all their faces, the cheer flickering something inside the baseball player.

"Yeah, good luck, Yamamoto!" Ryohei nearly screamed with pride. "Win it for the school!"

"We'll be cheering for you!" Haru joined in just for the excitement.

The teen couldn't help but break out into a small laugh; quickly recovering he had just enough time to give them all a gentle smile.

"Thanks guys." She blushed when he turned his full attention towards her, his gaze immediately trapping her into a world of pure happiness. "Thanks Ami-chan,"

Then he was off like a bullet down the field, a completely flustered Ami simply staring with a sheepish but dreamy smile on her face.

"She totally likes him." Haru whispered to all of them from behind her back, grinning at the fact she was a little too dazed from Yamamoto to even notice.

"I told you!" Gokudera nearly hissed.

"Should we tell her?" Kyoko asked sounding a little worried earning some looks.

"Of course not! This is going to be a surprise for both of them!" Haru nearly squealed with great excitement, Tsuna didn't dare say anything for fear of being yelled at so he kept himself still and mumbled to himself about them going too far.

"Ah, young love." Bianchi merely sighed.

Let the games begin.

_

* * *

_

It was already past sundown and the local sushi restaurant owned by Yamamoto's father was completely packed with not only food; but with laughter and warm happiness.

Of course the games turnout was excellent, earning their team in the semi-finals for the Championship next season. Ami was more than ecstatic at their great win that she had very nearly forgotten her 'genius plan'.

She didn't know what happened but when she had drank some of the soda she found herself making small trips to the bathroom only to wash her face from some sort of exhaustion. Her face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, momentarily washing it off she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes drooped about half-way as a simple sign that screamed she was damn tired, she didn't know her body had been so worn out from today's events that she eventually decided she couldn't take it anymore.

The great need to just lie down and sleep the night away was beginning to settle into her mind like an annoying buzz of some fly.

It annoyed her the most to know her plan was to be put on hold, right now she couldn't think of a more suitable way to begin the plan again.

She sighed and forced herself to at least look alive despite how her eyes looked like at the moment, so she shook her head vigorously to try and knock out some of that sleepiness and sauntered out of the bathroom with a practiced smile on her face.

"Hey, Ami-chan." Haru grinned brightly, though her fake look didn't seem to get passed her. "Gee, Ami-chan you look like you need some rest."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that." She gave a one shoulder shrug. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home for tonight. Um, say goodbye to them for me."

With one final smile to her friend she slipped on her jacket and zipped quickly past a crying Lambo and a laughing Ryohei until she finally slithered here way past the shoji doors of the restaurant.

Though she had failed to notice some of the looks everyone was giving to her retreating back, she also failed to see a slightly confused looking Yamamoto turn back to announce his excusal and slipping on his own jacket and grabbing a scarf as he rushed out the door after her dissappearing back.

"Ami-chan!" He called out almost immediately catching her attention, pale brown eyes met his own deep and dark ones in a slightly awkward stare.

"Ya-Yamamoto-K-kun..." She stammered hopelessly her eyes widening when she noticed many familiar colored heads quickly duck back into the restaurant when she spotted them. Yamamoto giving a brief glance back before shaking the strange feeling it off, she awkwardly kept her gaze down.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Her stutter didn't help at all; it seemed the sleep had drifted off long ago after he had appeared in-front of her.

He smiled and approached her, placing the scarf around her neck.

"It's so cold and dark, Ami-chan. There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone." He stated patting her back, catching her a little off guard before they began to walk.

"Ah... I-I..." Oh god... She was definitely feeling hot right now.

_This wasn't the plan! This wasn't the plan! This wasn't the plan!_ She continued to remind, wanting to just kill herself for being so unprepared.

"Th-thank you... Yamamoto-kun."

"Oh" He perked up. "Would you mind not calling me Yamamoto anymore?" He said sheepishly.

"Just call me Takeshi."

_Oh God! Oh God!_ She was definitely burning up from her blushing.

"A-alright then..." She nodded numbly.

The slow remaining time of their walk was spent in a mind boggling silence, killing her slowly as she regretted to spike up some sort of conversation in certain parts of their walk back to her home.

It pained her to know that he was here with her.

Just here, not knowing how she truly felt.

Not knowing that everyday was filled with nothing but him, it was absolute hell. Thinking about his perfectly sculpted teen body, his amazing smile that always seem to light up her day, those deep and dark eyes that would fool her into such images it was excruciating, his voice... That gentle tone making her wonder if he would sound just as good when he groaned- Hold up, she already thought about that.

Which just added more proof into her undying love for Takeshi Yamamoto.

That was it... She had to confess. And now was the time!

Upon reaching their destination right on her doorstep, Ami quickly turned to him with a determination so strong burning in her eyes though his expression was as calm as ever, oh it was so painful.

"Well, um-" The baseball enthusiast was cut off instantly.

"Takeshi-kun," Her voice was a little strained something that didn't go past him.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" His voice came out in a hush, afraid he might have done something improper.

"I... want to tell you something!" She forced herself to look up at him, at his eyes. "Something... Important."

He waited patiently, preparing himself both mentally and practically.

"Takeshi Yamamoto," She bit out, feeling the determination burn her eyes on the verge of tears. Why was she crying?

Oh why in world was she crying!?

"I..." Come on out with it, you can do this! "...I"

Go for it!

"...U-um..." No! Don't freeze up now stupid! What are you doing!?

Taking in a shaky breath she found herself staring at the ground, the pale cement seemed to mirror her emotions in a way she could only describe as self-pity.

She couldn't do it after all.

"I like you." But he could.

An astonished breath was taken in, accompanied by a momentary heart attack. Had he...?! Did he just…?!

"I like you, Ami-chan." He repeated knocking her back into the real world by gently taking her face into his hands and tilting it up to meet his gaze once again. Though this time it reflected the exact same thing she had been feeling this whole time.

"Takeshi..." She murmured before his lips were on hers in a swift and firm kiss.

_Takeshi-kun is kissing me…_

This kiss was soft but it very quickly turned into something more, it became passionate and showed complete signs of pure hearted affection.

Then it was over, leaving her in a dazed disappointment.

"Wh-wha...?" She could barely string out the words, it was almost impossible to even think straight after THAT!

"Ta-Takeshi-kun...I,"

He silenced her with another tender but brief kiss and a smile, his own words perfect with every word.

"To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He muttered only loud enough for her ears to hold onto, her heart was beating loudly in her chest. This is what she had been waiting for. This was...

"Oh God, Takeshi..." She mumbled before grabbing him by his jacket and fiercely kissing the baseball player, their lips meshed together in a perfect rhythm.

All words were lost as action took place between them.

His tongue became more and more difficult to hold in and was soon released to slip past her lips in a demanding manner for more of her, tasting her in his mouth he slowly began to memorize every little nook and cranny.

A smile was on his face whenever he found an especially sensitive spot that made her squirm against his strong hold.

Her indecency was long forgotten as soon as he had laid those lips on hers for the very first time; her fantasies were going to be real soon she knew that... They both did.

Rough hands slid around her waist his fingers drawing odd shapes that made her gasp, though when a bold hand was slowly moved along to her backside the outcome was completely different. She shivered from his rough handling and shamelessly made a move to grind her hips into his creating a strange but pleasing friction that sent shockwaves into his lower abdomen.

Oh did he need her right now...

He resisted the urge to dip lower into his touches, not wanting to make a fool of himself by displaying such works right in-front of her door.

"Do you live alone?" He whispered into her ear after parting from those delicious lips, she could only nod.

And the next thing she knew, Ami was somewhat forced into quickly unlocking the door as he tortured her neck in such a way that made her fumble clumsily until the door was finally shoved open.

The keys dropped soundlessly to the carpet and he had already slammed the door shut locking it in haste as he claimed her lips with his own once again. His tongue immediately shoved in just to ease the aching burn to taste her again grew stronger.

Her back met the wall with such a force that made her gasp in brief surprise, though a low moan had sounded in her throat when his hands slipped underneath her tank top to brazenly handle a breast. His thumb sliding over a perky bud eliciting a deep shiver that ran up her spine.

"Ah..." She panted his lips moving to place tender kisses along the curve of her neck and back up to trace her lobe and the shell of her ear.

"Takeshi..." She breathed deeply clutching at his clothed back and drawing him even closer to her already burning form, the need was slowly, so slowly, becoming unbearable.

It teased at her very membrane so deeply did it do wonderful things to her body, the urges she felt, the want...

Another gasp was torn from her throat when he sucked coyly on the junction of her neck and shoulder, his tongue lapping up at the dark red mark he left.

She tugged his jacket loose leaving Takeshi to shake it off the rest of the way so it could meet the floor, but as soon as it did he was already making quick work at her own clothing. Harshly pulling off the scarf and jacket she briefly shivered from the sudden loss of clothing only to find it replaced by something even better.

His bare skin felt so amazing sliding against her own, those muscles taut and firm twitching slightly when she slid her hands over his back and to his shoulders. She could only moan from the contact, the sound became a melody to his ears.

He gave a soft grunt when his arms hitched under her legs and pulled it to his waist, forcing her to wrap them around his waist and her arms around his neck, their lips meeting for a brief but passionate kiss.

"Bedroom...?" He whispered nipping at her earlobe before sucking on it.

"Mmh... Hallway, last door to your left..." She bit her bottom lip and held in a slightly loud moan when he gave her backside a slight squeeze.

Quickly, but clumsily making his way through the house with her slurry directions, they found themselves chuckling aimlessly on the times her nearly lost his balance on.

"Why do you live in such a big house?" He asked nuzzling her neck finally kicking the door to her bedroom open and nudging it closed.

"I didn't used to live alone..." Her voice drifted off when their lips clashed in a tongue filled kiss, his balance finally lost grip and he found himself tumbling on to her bed which he noticed to be quite large for only one person, no he shouldn't be suspicious at a time like this. He would store the question in for later.

"Takeshi..." She moaned twining her fingers into his black hair and drawing him closer to her, his hands made a swift move to dispose of the annoying tank top; leaving it to sit quietly on the ground.

They shifted a little bit for her head to hit the pillow, his full weight was slowly being pressed on and she only found it comforting when she knew fully well that Takeshi was here with her and it wasn't just a dream.

Though it would've been a beautiful dream.

Reaching out she grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and tugged on the cloth a little desperately, whining into his mouth when he smirked and made no move to do as she wished. So she did what any turned on woman was supposed to do when she was being teased mercilessly, she grabbed him and shoved him onto the head board. The hard contact knocking a gasp from his throat, she could only stare into his eyes with a lusty glaze the habit of biting at her bottom lips was proven to only turn him on more when he reached out to pull her close. Though this time she drew back and gave a sultry smirk when she took his wrists into her hands and forced them to his sides. He got the message this time: Wait for your turn.

Pressing her lips to his speeding pulse she sensually slid her hands into his shirt and carefully mapped out her new lover's body, just as she had expected; it was perfect.

Chuckling softly when he hissed at her gentle touches he struggled to control his thudding heart, he was so sure she could heart it by now.

Pressing her lips to his for a slow and teasing kiss she gradually slid his shirt up and off his head, parting to leave him breathless and wanting for more. Something she always thought he could do, but not at this point.

The excitement was building fast within him; he could feel it happening and apparently so could she that soft brush of her thigh against the hardness in his jeans proved too much even for the sports player.

Though she seemed to enjoy it too much to pass up such a moment of teasing.

Kissing her way down his chest and towards his tight abdomen he could only gasp and shudder deeply from the sensation that wracked his brain into nothingness.

His member twitched when it brushed against a breast, oh God that could only mean...

He gasped again, watching that naught glint in her eye when she slowly unzipped his jeans with her teeth, preparing for the worst he was left disappointed when she dragged herself back up again. Taking his hands in hers she placed them on her hips as she began to grind into him mercilessly, his fingers clenching onto the skin.

"Ah, Ami..." He said breathlessly against her neck, a deep but pleasant shiver racing up her spine when he said her name.

She's been wanting to hear that so much...

Having enough of this torture Takeshi went back to playing it rough and immediately began to working on making his mark not just on her neck though. He started playing with the clasp she thought he had just been teasing bust in true fact he struggled at how to work it. Chuckling mentally to himself when the bra was finally off.

Ami arched her back and clawed at his back when his mouth enclosed around a perky bud, sucking on it quite shyly before turning to the neglected twin and giving it the same treatment. It drove her to the brink of insanity.

The arch became higher when he eventually got the hang of it, teasing and licking playfully she panted out and cried for more in such a voice that only made him continue.

Kissing his way back up to her neck, she pressed herself closer to the baseball player and moaned when his nimble fingers made work of her shorts. Undoing the catches and slipping it down to join the rest of the forgotten clothes below them.

Another moan was torn from her throat when a sly finger decided to slip into the confinements of her last garment, teasing once again the tip of his finger brushing against the sensitive button making her gasp and squirm against him.

"Ah... Don't tease me so... much, Takeshi..." He couldn't help it, anything to hear that cute voice of her again.

Anything at all.

But when she came to the point of gasping for breath and shivering almost uncontrollably from the sensation he had pulled away and claimed her lips with his once again. That same hand making slow work of removing her pnaties until he slid them across the bed to the floor.

She gave a soft whine, parting from his lips to shove him back into the head board a broad but sheepish smile broke from his lips when he eyed her full body. He's never seen anything so beautiful.

"No fair," was all she said before tugging at his jeans and forcing his hips up so it could fall to the floor like everything else.

A sly hand of her own venturing dangerously low to past his defined hip bone, her fingers hooking around his last piece of clothing before it was slipped down and off the bed.

She leaned in for a sot and lazy kiss though pulling back just enough to leave him hanging once again, he gave her a narrow eyes look which quickly changed when she made a move to grab at the one thing he knew was the most sensitive apart of him.

His back arched off from the headboard and he found himself hissing in pleasure when she slowly moved her hand back and forth, her face a little flushed from the strange sensation but when he gasped out her name she took it as a silent beg to stop before he did something he would regret. She obliged and found herself regretting instead when she was forced onto her back and his lips crashing against hers for a forceful kiss.

His hips grinded furiously against hers, creating that same burning friction though to her it was ten times better.

With another gasp he nuzzled at the area behind her ear and softly whispered.

"Are you ready?" He was asking for permission... Well what would you expect from someone like him?  
With a swift nod he was already in her in one motion, the pain was unbearable. It burned at her nerves and sent static electricity through her, the tears were ready. It was just so damn painful!

"Oh no..." he hushed drawing himself up and forcing himself not to venture on afraid of hurting her even more. "Oh no, Ami..."

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek in an affectionate manner, making sure she was well adjusted before anything else.

"Ami... Juts tell me when to stop." He reassured pushing in a wave of calm through her.

The pain lasted more than she had expected and when she was ready she forced her lips to his for a quick kiss before parting and saying through clenched teeth.

"Move Takeshi...!" Noting the slight agitation in her voice he had done so almost immediately, setting a slow pace at first but then building up into something steadier.

The rock of his hips causing her back to arch from the sheer pleasure that spiked through her, God it just felt so amazing feeling him inside of her finally. She tugged at his hair and urged him on by bucking her hips to match his pace; it was too slow for her.

She begged for faster, demanded for harder. Anything to keep that wonderful sensation wrapped around her.

There was boiling heat in her stomach that was becoming more and more hard to control; Takeshi's heavy breathing was a sign that the same was also happening to him. But she clenched on, wanting more of him before it would end. She wanted to make it last damnit!

But the feeling grew strong and eventually she just couldn't take it.

"Takeshi!" Was her final scream; that heat very slowly draining from her stomach once she had released. Only seconds later he done the same though her name came out in a half groan and a half cry which was satisfying enough for her.

His head hit the pillow beside hers; their breathing came in deep but soft pants. She was beginning to feel tired once again, though not as much as back at the party, this was completely different. This time she felt relief mixed in with something pleasant.

It made her smile.

"Takeshi...?" She whispered a little hoarsely when he had pulled out and made a brief move to grab to covers and place it over them.

"Yes?" He laid back down and pulled her close to him, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Ah... I really like you."

There a silence that cut through the air uncomfortably, her cheeks flustering when she realized he might've already fallen asleep though she found her face growing even darker when his soft laugh rang through the air.

And just what was so funny at such a time?

Kissing her forehead affectionately he smiled and looked at her blushing face.

"You are such a weird girl," She blushed furiously and clenched her eyes shut in pure embarrassment, she gave his chest a weak punch and rolled over on her other side muttering something about him being such a jerk at a time like this. Though he only laughed and pulled her back to his chest, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Right now you were probably wondering what her plan was, truth be told she never really had one in the first place. (But they did)

_**A/N: Woot! And how was that!?**_

_**I really like this fic and would like some honest opinions (even if this was supposed to be some sort of drabble). I can take some flaming so I could learn from my mistakes! _ Haha, but seriously**__**.**_

_**P.S. Yeah, I never really thought much of her 'plan' anyway. This was originally just a lazy PWP but there is some plot into it if you think reeeaaally hard. But I never had a plan thought up. Haha.**_


End file.
